


Cemetery Drive

by WowGeeThanks



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bottom Gerard Way, Frerard, Gay, M/M, Peterick, Rikey, Top Frank Iero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-05 06:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13381860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WowGeeThanks/pseuds/WowGeeThanks





	1. Cemetery Drive

Before we begin, I think I owe everyone here an explanation...

My world is /not/ like your world.

In your world, you don't know when your time is going to be up. In your world, you don't have people who can pass through the dimensions. In your world, you don't have people who can listen to things by touch or who can see through objects or heal people by simply placing a finger to the wounded area.

In my world, ALL OF THOSE THINGS HAPPEN DAILY.

Here, none of that is regarded as fiction.

You see, everyone here has this stupid black tattoo of a Roman numeral clock somewhere on their body, for instance, mine is in the palm of my hand. These clocks countdown to the day that we die.

It's terrifying, but at least you know enough by looking at it, that you need to start getting your plans in order.  
Anyways, that's not why I was talking about those clocks in the first place. I was explaining things about this world.  
Some people have clocks that have frozen. These people are what we call "Whispers". Now, Whispers can see the dead walking around and can pass between the worlds. 

Usually, people only become a Whisper from near-death experiences before their time is actually up. They age normally, obviously, they aren't immortal. Sometimes whispers can open up time junctions and actually fragment time, but that is a difficult skill to learn, or at least that's what Frank tells me.  
Frank is- never mind. You'll find out who Frank is eventually.

Now, in this world, there aren't just Whispers. Oh no, there are also people who are referred to as Requiems. These are people with extra marks on them, besides the clock. They have these little brown, scar- like marks on either their wrist or over their heart.

Requiems have inhuman capabilities such as healing people and seeing through objects. The other skill I was informed that they have is that they can hear through the walls just by touch.  
Sure there are just normal people who aren't Whispers or Requiems. My brother Mikey and I are two such people.

What I'm getting at though is that differences are expected here. People accept it... Most of the time anyway. Some people are against those with supernatural powers, which I think is completely annoying.


	2. Finding Mikey

I'm just going to get this out of the way right now. I hate the sun. I hate going outside on hot days in general, but then again, who doesn't?

For someone who grumbles about being outside, I seem to be doing a lot of things outside lately. Take right now, a lovely afternoon stroll, filled with the tweeting of birds, awkward avoiding of other people and a rather distracting man floating at my side.

That would be Frank, remember me talking about him a little bit before? Well, he can float. He's not very good at it, but he vaguely knows what he's doing.

I suppose you all have questions, huh? Like, how is Frank floating? Well. As I sort of explained before, we have people here who are called Whispers- Frank here happens to be one so I suppose it's in his powers, along with opening time rifts- and I'm repeating myself now... Sorry, That's something I tend to do a lot

Anyways, Frank is the sort of guy who will fight you if you mention his height- or make fun of him, or if you annoy him, or- well... there's a lot of “or” when it comes to him. Other than all that though, he's a pretty cool guy. I mean, we get along. I don't get along with too many people, just him, my brother and our other friend Ray.

I'll introduce you to them soon enough, but for now back to dealing with an annoying, floating twenty-two-year-old.

“Are you still going on about a dimension you entered yesterday Frank?” I asked calmly, side-eyeing him as I let out a light hum.

Frank huffed and shot me a look I knew all too well, the “seriously Gerard?” one where he'd practically look like he was going to nag me for not listening. “Why do you never listen to me when I talk about other dimensions? You were wearing highlighter pink everything in this one! And a skirt!” He exclaimed as if it were the most interesting thing imaginable. “Maybe you'd listen to my rants about dimensions if I told you Mikey got lost in one the other day because he BEGGED me to take him there and now I can't find him.”

I tensed instantly and looked up at him. “Please tell me you didn't actually lose my baby brother in a dimension, Frank...” My green-hazel eyes flickered over his face, hoping to hear that it was a lie, but his expression was grim, and then embarrassed.

“Well... Uh... Yeah- maybe..” Frank looked away, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. “That kid can cover a lot of ground when he's looking for something alright! I literally turned my head for a second while I was explaining the rules and what was going on in the time zone... I didn't know he'd take off- the kid barely leaves the couch when he buys a new series of comics, how could I have known that he could run like hellhounds were on his ass?!” He tried to explain.

“I believe it's “trail” not “ass”.” I corrected, and then instantly sighed, thinking about all that he'd said. “Why did he want to go to that zone anyway?” I inquired, resuming my walk along the trail, kicking rocks on occasion.

He floated in a standing position instead of the sitting back one he had been in just moments before. “Well, he had asked if there were any zones that had a similar us to here. So like any good friend I mentioned the Pineapple Zone, and then explained what it was.” Frank shrugged.

I huffed and gave him a strange look, concern for my brother taking over. “Pineapple zone? What?”

Instantly, Frank rolled his eyes. “He's allergic to pineapple in that zone,” he explained as if it were completely obvious and it was stupid that I'd asked.

“So why would he want to go there? Did he /want/ to be allergic to pineapple?”

“No, I think it has to do with the fact that he and Ray are dating in that one. It could be his way of seeing if he has feelings for the guy. You know how he's always unsure of his feelings towards him. One moment he's swooning, and the next he's distanced or just acting like they're just normal friends.”

With a heavy sigh, I shook my head. “And he thinks that going to another zone is going to help him figure out if he likes Ray?” I inquired, raking my fingers through my already messy black hair.

Frank shrugged. “Well yeah. I didn't get to explain that everyone may have huge differences there. Like- personality wise they're mostly the same, but I've never investigated long enough to figure out if the people there are actually monsters or aliens- or.. whatever else they could possibly be that isn't human.” He admitted.

I stopped walking entirely and fixed a steely-eyed gaze on him. “You took my little brother to a dimension you haven't explored fully?!” I demanded pulse racing and eyes narrowed.

He flinched a bit, not used to me raising my voice, although I did so a lot when he made dumb decisions like this. “He bribed me!”

I scoffed. “With what?!”

“Free horror books from the shop he works at....”

“Take me there. Now.”

He made a slight whining noise. “Should we get Ray? He could help-”

“Uhuh, and rip the space-time continuum? No thank you. I can't risk having us all bump into our other selves.” I retorted sharply.

Frank gave me another look I knew all too well. “That's bullshit though. I've talked to my other-verse self in every dimension I've been in! It's perfectly safe.” He pointed out. "Besides, it'll only take me a second to get Ray.”

After a moment of thought, I rolled my eyes and gave in. “Fine. Go get him then.” I grumbled, crossing my arms.

He saluted and then took off, after ripping open a time portal and diving in. The portal closed up almost instantly. Frank probably scared the shit out of Ray.

I sat down on the park bench I was near and lolled my head back, eyes shut.

I didn't have to wait long, thankfully.

“You can't just pop into my house like that Frank!” Ray's usually gentle voice exasperated loudly.

I popped my eyes open and looked at them both. Ray's hair was wet. Yikes. Hopefully Frank didn't end up in the shower with Ray.

“I didn't know you were in the shower! You're usually watching animal videos on your computer so I thought I'd appear behind you and get in on the cute dog videos!” Frank said in a serious tone, pouting lightly. “Instead I saw your ass.” He made a disgusted face.

I snorted a little in amusement, watching them bicker for a moment before I remembered why Frank had collected Ray in the first place. “Guys. There's a little brother on the loose in a not fully investigated zone. Can we focus please?”

Ray's eyes snapped onto Frank. “You left Mikey in a zone?!” He exclaimed, a motherly tone to his voice. “Bring us there right now!” He demanded.

“Okay /mum/.” Frank grumbled, letting us both grab him before he ripped open a portal and dragged us through it, tumbling onto the grassy earth of the new area we hadn't explored yet.

I got up first, hearing the portal close with a light popping sound, strange, in our zone, it was like a weird vworping sound...

Dusting himself off, Frank stood, helping Ray up instantly and making sure neither he nor I was hurt, not caring about himself. He was ninety percent bandages from our last adventure anyway.

Ray looked around, already walking and searching. “What do we do first? Want to split up?” He inquired, wanting to find his friend instantly.

With a light hum, I shrugged. “I guess so, we'll cover more ground that way... And besides, Frank said it's fine if we see ourselves, it won't mess anything up, so just search wherever it's deemed necessary. I started off in my own direction, ignoring it as Frank tried to give us his whole rant on rules in the dimensions. We had heard it all before anyway, but that didn't seem to stop him.

Maybe Mikey would be at our place in this dimension. That would make sense.... Then again, if he and Ray were together here, he might be at Ray's... Hopefully, I wouldn't walk in on them having sex... That would be nasty.

I followed my gut, heading to the apartment, my afroed friend lived in, dead set on finding Michael.


	3. Well... Mikey Got Laid...

Getting to the apartment was like second nature to me, I was there a lot after all- okay, well not a lot. Mikey was there more than I ever was.I only ever went over to pick my baby brother up, and here I was, doing that like I always did.

I wandered up to the top floor and moved down the hallway, looking for room 21C and eventually knocking on the door when I got there.

Soon enough, the front door swung open and Ray smiled at me happily. “Hey! What’s up?” He inquired, humming a little before ushering me in.

“Not much… Is Mikey here? I haven’t seen him all morning?” I lied absently.

He rose an eyebrow. “Uh.. are you drunk, Gee? I picked him up this morning- you were right there in the kitchen with him?” Ray looked confused, feeling my forehead to check my temperature.

“Oh- uh... No. I’m not drunk.” I blushed slightly. “I’m just really tired. I didn’t get much sleep last night,” I offered, shrugging. Shaking my head, I let out a sigh. “So he’s here then?”

Ray nodded. “Oh okay-” He chewed his lip. “Yeah, Mikes is here.” He hummed and then blushed a little. “He’s kind of… indisposed at the moment, though..” He admitted, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. “I can get him though- if you give me twenty or so minutes- you know how it is to try and wake him up when he doesn’t want to wake up-”

Well now that I knew, Mikey wasn’t a fun person to wake up… Then again, neither is Frank- I shuddered at the thought of waking either of them up.

Coming back to something else Ray had said, I stared at him in surprise- oh god… at least I hadn’t come over sooner, that would have been a mistake. “Yeah- I’ll leave you to that, I’ll wait in the living room…”

He laughed a little and nodded. “Alright, yeah… you do that. I’ll go get axe murdered by my boyfriend. Hey- if I’m not back in twenty, call the police.” Ray joked with a wide grin before taking off to his room.

I sighed and sat down on his plush grey couch comfortably, running a hand through my hair and waiting for the both of them to walk into the room.

A few minutes of silently glancing around the room later, I heard a loud thud from the other room. I really did not want to know whether or not if that was Ray being knocked to the ground, or if it was Ray lifting the mattress up on one side to roll Mikey onto the ground.

“What the fuck Ray?!”

Well, there’s my answer. Man, was Ray gonna feel my brother’s wrath in a few seconds. I had only made the mistake of rolling him out of bed once. Let's just say that it did NOT go over well. I made a face at the thought.

“Well your brother is here, I had to wake you up and we both know me shaking your arm does nothing!”

I snickered a little, oh man… poor Ray.

“My brother can suck a dick- I want to sleep.”

“Hey, I don’t need to suck a dick right now Mikey!” I exclaimed, just to see what would happen. I peered over the back of the couch in the direction of Ray’s room to see if my brother was going to storm out.

“Oh, you shut up!” Mikey huffed loudly.

I snickered and grabbed my phone, sending a quick text over to Frank saying that I had found Mikey. I’m surprised that Frank and Ray hadn’t thought about coming over here to find him. It wasn’t that difficult to know where he would go.

I didn’t hear anything else from them for a while except for a quiet jumble of words that were said too quietly for me to hear, not that I wanted to know what was being said anyway.

After what felt like an hour Mikey and Ray came out of the bedroom and joined me on the couch.

Mikey looked at me in slight annoyance. “You interrupted my sleep. Why?”

I cleared my throat nervously. “I need to ask a question, just you and me, privately.” I twiddled my thumbs a bit, watching him closely.

He grumbled something and gestured over towards the door with a heavy sigh. “Alright, come on then…” Mikey went outside, waiting impatiently, I assumed.

I glanced at Ray receiving a strange look and then headed out the front door, shutting it after myself. “Are you allergic to pineapple?” I inquired, waiting nervously for whatever answer my baby brother would give me.

“No. I’m not, why would you think that?” Mikey inquired, yawning a little. 

“Thank fuck. Listen, Mikey, we need to head back to our dimension-”

His eyes widened instantly. “Fuck- Gee what are you doing here?!” He demanded in a harsh whisper, looking around.

“Frank let it slip.” I rolled my eyes. “Look, I know you came here on a whim because you wanted to know if you like Ray or not, but we have to go back. Now. We don’t know everything about this zone- Frank hasn’t fully investigated yet. For all, we know they could be cannibals!” I spoke up with a worried glance at my baby brother.

He sighed and gave me a shocked look. “That would explain why the steak here tastes different.” The sarcasm was noticeable in his tone, thank god. “Listen, it’s perfectly fine here Gerard, don’t worry, seriously. I’m fine.”

With a groan, I grabbed his wrist. “We’re going home whether you want to or not, you don’t know everything about the stuff he-”

I was cut off by Frank grabbing us both. He dragged us the best that he could so that we were running. “Come on, hurry up! We have to go, Now!!”


End file.
